theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sith Temple Game
The Sith Temple Game, also known as The Legacy of Arda: Part II, is the Fourth Game of The Ambush Games. It was hosted by Spider-Wolffe_78. It began on August 7, 2012 and ended on August 18, 2012. There were nine players. It spawned a prequel titled The War on Middle-Earth. A revised version was made with many changes titled The Sith Temple Game: Extended Edition. Story 8519335395_22f317014a_b.jpg 8519335251_1bac565af9_b.jpg 8520530200_6454a0056b_b.jpg 8586139808_d9982327a3_b.jpg 8585051175_0fd0484017_b.jpg 8599803547_79e1a195be_b.jpg 8600903136_3090343510_b.jpg 8624384223_3e62d2118a_b.jpg 8625482764_6f3a677a52_b.jpg 8625482712_f45c7b5561_b.jpg 8652890089_38b2637c45_b.jpg 8660873343_b54c0593b2_b.jpg 8661976366_fb747b676e_b.jpg 8660872693_e3a0c8b5a6_b.jpg 8681470449_0ea12ba16c_b.jpg 8682581554_3fbddebc3a_b.jpg 8686235084_de753921f7_b.jpg 8685116101_e1bd3ef779_b.jpg 8685116227_3f4990fd25_b.jpg 8685116347_8619ea313a_b.jpg 8685115949_3a798c6260_b.jpg 8686234658_79b510a7a2_b.jpg Note: This is the the revised verion of this game which doesn't suck as much thank God. Prologue - Return: https://www.flickr.com/photos/twome/8519335395/in/photostream Prologue - The Enemy of my Enemy: https://www.flickr.com/photos/twome/8519411045/in/photostream Prologue - Here it Begins: https://www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8586139808/in/photostream Prologue - The Game: https://www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8599796731/in/photostream Day 1 - Old Wounds: https://www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8625488332/in/photostream Day 1 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8624384401/in/photostream Day 2 - Thief in the Night: https://www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8653991226/in/photostream Day 2 Conlcusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8653991136/in/photostream/ Day 3 - The Last of the Jedi - https://www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8681470367/in/photostream Conclusion - The Beginning and the End: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8685115309/in/photostream History Introduction "There is a great disturbance in the Dark Side of the force" -Darth Sidious On an unknown planet, several bounty hunters discussed a mission they had been assigned to by Darth Sidious. Suddenly, they were attacked by Darth Revan. Revan killed all of them except Fett. Grievous appeared and nearly killed Revan. Revan escaped in his helicopter but Fett placed a tracking device on the helicopter. Fett and Grievous tracked him to the Sith Base. Because of this, Sidious realized some of his Sith were secretly Jedi. Sith vs Jedi "YOU, SHALL NOT KILL ME!" -Gandalf Sidious then gathered the Sith. He told them of the situation and decided they would have to vote each other off to find out who the Jedi were. Pong Krell suggested a simpler option, which was to kill all the other Sith because he knew he was not a Jedi, and after Krell killed Bane, Boba shot him in the face, thus killing him. Sidious offered a cookie to whoever gave themselves up as a Jedi. The Sith Lord, Squidward Tentacles was hungry and faked being a Jedi to get the cookie. Sidious murdered Tentacles without hesitation. Even though only three of them were Jedi, many of them had secrets that Sidious did not know about. Gandalf was in fact Erik Lehnsherr or Magneto. Bane was the mutant science project Deadpool, or Weapon XI and had healing powers. Dooku was Saruman, a Dark Wizard of Middle Earth, and Plagieus was Lord Voldemort. The discussions then began. Gandalf the Black led people to immediately suspect Plagueis, who was indeed a Jedi. But by the time voting began, Plagueiss led the others to believe Gandalf had tricked them. The Sith believed him and had Gandalf executed by Rohan Soldiers. Starkiller, still a murderer, killed Darth Vader in the night by removing the burnt Sith Lord's helmet, thus killing him. Return of the Jedi "Whatever" -Voldemort Sidious found out Gandalf was a Sith and informed the Sith of their mistake. Boba Fett took the One Ring Gandalf had worn after the wizard's death. Darth Tyranus and Darth Maul immediately knew Plagueis had to be involved, as it was he who led them against Gandalf, but Plagueis denied this but the two sith caught his bluff. They convinced Savage Opress as well that that the life-saving Sith Lord was a Jedi. Then, Dooku, Maul, and Savage voted to kill Plagueis. Like a true Jedi, Plagueis sacrificed himself to rid Starkiller, who was a Jedi, of suspicion. Plagueis knew he could survive due to his Horcruxes anyway, and Plagieus allowed Sidious to kill him. Before the night began, Boba Fett was murdered by the creature Gollum and the One Ring was taken to Hogwarts to be hidden. Starkiller, the lone Jedi, took it upon himself to murder a Sith, and sohe chose Darth Maul, and cut him in half. Maul survived though, due to his ability to be cut in half and survive. One out of Four "We shall attack Hogwarts! And I shall be, the Lord of the Rings." -Darth Sidious Darth Sidious found out that Plagieus was in fact a Jedi. Since the Ring had been stolen. Sidious ordered that at the end of the day, Hogwarts would be attacked. With only four left, they realized there was only one Jedi among them. They had to make the right choice. Dooku and Savage believed it was Ventress, as she did not vote for Plagueis. Marek supported this as it would protect himself from death. But then, Dooku began to realize Starkiller had been playing them for fools! He tricked them into suspecting Asajj. The three Sith ordered Marek's execution, which they and Grievous attempted to carry out themselves to avenge Maul, Vader, and Gandalf. Sidious electrocuted the Secret Apprentice himself. The remaining Sith then boarded the Sith Infiltrator to fly to Earth. Little did they know that Plagueis took off and followed them. The Battle of Hogwarts "You are not welcome here! Surrender or Die!" -Albus Dumbledore The five landed at Hogwarts, but the Hogwarts students and staff mounted a defense. Before they could fight, Plagueis landed and engaged Sidious in a lightsaber duel. The Hogwarts students joined and several lay dead in seconds. But then, Magneto , Deadpool and Darth Maul joined the fight. Several other parties joined the fight, including the CIS, wanting to kill the Chancellor, the GAR, wanting to kill the Sith, the Fellowship of the Ring, wanting revenge on Gandalf, the Uruk-Hai and Orcs, also wanting revenge on Gandalf, Loki and the Chitauri, wanting the One Ring, the Avengers and Wolverine, wanting to stop Loki, and Spongebob and Patrick, just wanting to be where everyone else was. A massive battle began, with the ten factions all fighting each other. Deadpool beheaded Grievous and killed several clones. Magneto and Voldemort dueled in the centre, the duel finally ending in Voldemort's death by the killing curse, as Harry Potter, Voldemort's last Horcrux, was beheaded by Wolverine. Aragorn was thrown into a pile of ruckage by Bruce Banner. Ventress dueled Deadpool and killed him with a chainsaw. She then proceeded to destroy several Republic Tanks with the help of Dooku's abilities as Saruman. Magneto prepared to kill Savage and tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse. Not being able to bare seeing his brother's death, Maul sacrificed himself and killed Magneto in the process. Savage then hijacked a Juggernaut and rolled it over the entire battlefield, crushing all in his way. Sidious proceeded to Hogwarts and slaughtered several teachers as well as stabbing Gollum through the heart. He then cut Dumbledore in half and threw his body off the Castle. Dobby stole the Ring while Sidious was occupied and took it to Fred and George. The Weasley twins used their tank to destroy the castle and nearly kill Sidious. They used their shuttle to escape with the One Ring but were betrayed by Dobby. They survived though, escaping through the Vanishing Cabinet. Characters Hosts Sidious1.jpg|Darth Sidious Grievous2.jpg|Grievous BobaFett.jpg|Boba Fett Playable Gandalf2.jpg|Erik Lehnsherr/Gandalf Dooku2.jpg|Dooku/Saruman Voldemort2.jpg|Voldemort Anakin2.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Marek.jpg|Galen Marek Maul.jpg|Darth Maul Savage1.jpg|Savage Oppress Revan2.jpg|Revan Ventress1.jpg|Asajj Ventress Other Deadpool1.jpg|Deadpool Prequel Spider is hosting to this game called "The War on Middle-Earth" It featured the origins of Darth Gandalf, the most prominnet playable character in the Sith Temple Game. It also featured Voldemort and Saruman who were also playable characters. The main antagonists of the Game were the Fellowship of the Ring and Death Eaters. Gandalf was the host. It used a superior camera to the previous game Sith Temple Game Sequel After the War on Middle Earth, Spider is also planning a sequel to this Sith Temple Game. It will be titled Servants of Destruction. Three more sequals are also being planned, but their titles have yet to be revealed. Trivia *This was the shortest Ambush Game, only lasting Three Days *Despite being the shortest game, this Game had the Most Pictures *The conclusion was nearly 100 pictures. *The conclusion was originally going to be at the Sith Temple and have Grievous betray Sidious and Fett die to save him. It was meant to mirror the Jedi Temple Game. *This conclusion was scrapped in order to have a conclusion like Haters of the Jedi. *If the Jedi had won, Grievous would have betrayed Sidious. *One of Galen Marek's clones from TFU2 appears as Marek. Unknown to Sidious, he still has all his memory, which prompted his betrayel. *Sidious is now the Lord of the Rings. *Nearly all Jedi died in The Battle of Hogwarts *This is the most confusing Ambush Game Category:Games Category:The Sith Temple Game Category:Phase I Category:Spider-Canon Category:Sith Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:Servants of Destruction Category:The Legacy of Arda